KanoKido Drabbles
by Miyucchi
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble dari pairing KanoKido. / Gaje. (I've warned you.) / Mengandung unsur penyiksaan seorang Kano Shuuya(?) / RnR?


**KanoKido Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Days/****カゲロウデイズ** **© JIN**

**KanoKido Drabbles © Miyucchi**

**Fic ini milik saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fic ini.**

**Warning:**

**Fluff, Straight, kumpulan Drabble.**

**ENJOY!**

**Topik 1 : Cemburu**

"Mary, kau kalau meringkuk seperti ini mirip sekali dengan gumpalan bola bulu! Hahaha!" suara tawa Kano menggema didalam base itu, Kido, Seto dan Momo hanya daoat diam melihat Kano dan Mary berargumentasi.

"Sudahlah Mary, jangan dengarkan si bodoh ini." Ucap Kido dengan tenang, dirinya yang duduk disebelah Kano hanya dapat menatap Mary dengan bingung, kenapa gadis ini ceroboh sekali? Tapi itu bukan masalah.

"Apa apaan kau Kido? Aku tidak bodoh!" Kido memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Hmp, aku tidak suka kau mengejek Mary seperti itu terus!" Kano memasang cengiran jahil diwajahnya itu.

"Hooo? Kau cemburu ya Kido? Ayo~ ngaku saja, tidak apa apa ko—" satu sikutan diterima Kano diperutnya. Kido menyikut perut Kano dengan keras.

"Bo-bodoh! Aku tidak cemburu!" dan Kido pun menutupi wajahnya yang agak memerah dengan hoodie miliknya. Seto dan Mary bertatapan sambil cekikikan kecil.

_**Topik 2 : Tsundere**_

"_Nee_ Kido," Kano memanggil teman masa kecilnya itu, dirinya dan Kido sedang berada dihadapan sebuah batu nisan berukirkan nama seseorang yang penting bagi mereka. Ayano Tateyama.

"Hm?" Kido merespons singkat, Kano menatapnya dengan lembut. Kido tidak memalingkan wajahnya sama sekali.

"Dimana sifat _Tsundere_-mu itu? Kenapa tidak menunjukann—" satu tendangan. Tepat dikaki kanan Kano.

"AKU TIDAK _TSUNDERE, BAKA_!" Kano meringis pelan. Kido meninggalkannya setelah menaruh sebuket bunga mawar merah dialas batu nisan dihadapan mereka itu.

"Dasar _Tsundere_.." suara gaib entah darimana yang tidak dapat didengar oleh keduanya. Mengatakan kalau Kido adalah orang yang Tsundere. Ayano, keluarlah. Biar Kido menghajarmu. (bukan.)

**Topik 3 : Nomor HP**

"Kano." Panggil Kido pelan, Kano menoleh dan menghampiri Kido.

"Naniii~?" tanya Kano dengan ceria, Kido mengabaikannya dan mengulurkan handphone miliknya.

"Berikan nomor teleponmu, agar sewaktu waktu aku bisa menghubungimu." Titah Kido dengan tegas dan singkat. Lagi lagi Kano menyengir jahil dan mulai menggoda Kido.

"Mau menghubungi aku atau mau PDKT sama ak—" setelah itu, Kano tidak bisa jalan selama setengah hari.

Kano, kau kebal sekali dengan siksaan Kido, ya?

**Topik 4 : Indirect Kiss**

Siang itu betul betul hari yang panas untuk anggota Mekakushi Dan, pasalnya—AC mati, Listrik tidall menyala dan mata hari betul betul terik. Sehingga harapan mereka satu satunya adalam mesin penjual minuman dingin yang berada di taman kota.

"Haaah.. kita harus jauh jauh kesini hanya untuk sekaleng soda dingin?!" ucap Shintaro sambil mengusap dahinya. Ene sih tidak apa apa, karena dia itu makhluk Hacker yang tahan panas. Enaknya jadi program computer.

"Nih, Kano." Seto melemparkan botol kaleng dingin kearah Kano. Kano menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Nice catch," Seto mengacungkan jempolnya. Kano menyengir. Benar benar sohib.

Kano meneguk cairan dari kaleng itu, dirinya kemudian Melirik Kido yang duduk terdiam di ujung taman. Sendirian. Kano segera menghampirinya.

"Oi Kido, kok sendirian?" tanya Kano. Kido tidak menoleh sampai Kano memberikan minuman kaleng yang sudah dia teguk setengahnya tadi.

"Hn? Thanks Kano." Kido meneguk juga cairan dalam kaleng tersebut, Kano nyengir.

"Indirect Kiss—" Kido nyembur ke wajah Kano.

Salah apa kau nak?

**Topik 5 : Facebook**

Siapa yang tidak kenal Facebook? Itu loh, media social terbaru di abad 21 ini. Mekakushi Dan mulai mengenal Facebook dan mulai menggunakannya. Termasuk Danchou mereka—Kido Tsubomi.

"Hm? Apa ini.. request?" Kido membuka kotak Friend Request dan menemukan nama Kano Shuuya, tanpa berfikir panjang dan tidak membaca apa yang Kano kirimkan, Kido menerimanya begitu saja.

"Yosh, saatnya kembali berkumpul." Kido menutup laptop miliknya dan segera ke ruang keluarga, Kido melihat teman temannya itu tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Kido terheran.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian itu?" tanya Kido blak blakan, hingga Seto memulai pembicaraan.

"Selamat ya Kido!" hah? Oke oke, Kido bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Seto?" mata Kido menyipit dan menatap Seto dengan tajam, Seto sama sekali tidak merasa takut.

"Selamat karena sudah jadian dengan Kano!" alis kiri Kido berkedut naik. Apa katanya tadi? Jadian? Sejak apan dan dimana?

"Hoi, aku tidak pernah jadian dengan orang bodoh itu—" Seto membalikkan layar laptop yang tengah dimainkannya itu dan menunjukkan update terbaru tentang Kano dan Kido yang jadian di Facebook. Kido jelas tidak terima.

"AKU TIDAK MEMBACANYA TADI! SEKARANG DIMANA BADUT ANCOL ITU?!" Kido murka. Setelah ini, dia membuka laptopnya kembali dan memutuskan hubungan Facebooknya dengan Kano.

**Topik 6 : Confession Recital**

"Aku suka padamu!" pemuda bermanik caramel kucing itu membungkuk kearah seorang perempuan tomboy itu. Perempuan itu celingukan. Gelagapanlah perempuan itu dibuatnya.

"Kano?" tanyanya dengan gugup. Kido namanya. Kano menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus Kido.

"Aku menyukaimu, mau jadi pacarku?" Kido memasang _poker face_.

"Ahahaha!" Kano tertawa. Kido mengernyitkan dahinya, kedua alisnya bertautan satu sama lain.

"Aku hanya latihan." Ucap Kano dengan tenang, Kido menatap heran.

"Latihan menyatakan perasaan maksudmu?" Kano mengangguk, Kido melemaskan otot otot wajahnya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau tembak?" tanya Kido _to the point_. Kano menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

"_Himitsu!_" Kano berlari pelan di koridor basement itu. Kido tidak mengejarnya.

'_Yang ingin aku tembak itu kamu, Kido..'_ batin Kano, dirinya tidak bisa jujur sama sekali. Bahkan terhadap sahabatnya sekalipun.

**Topik 7 : Gambar Konoha**

"Wah, kau pintar menggambar ya, Konoha!" Momo memekik kagum ketika melihat gambar Konoha yang begitu realistis, Konoha tetap diam sampai dia mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Terimakasih.." ucapnya pelan, Momo kemudian melihat Kano dan Kido yang sedang duduk berduaan di sofa, tidak sih—mereka main Play Station bersamaan. Momo punya ide.

"Nee Konoha, coba kau gambar Danchou dan Kido! Mereka pasti kagum!" Konoha menyanggupi permintaan Momo dan segera menggambar keduanya.

Satu menit. Konoga sudah membuat wajah keduanya yang mulai serius bermain.

Dua menit. Konoha menghapus sketch badan keduanya yang selalu berganti ganti posisi.

Tiga menit. Kano dan Kido saling beradu mulut sehingga Konoha menghapus seluruh sketch-nya dan mengulangnya kembali.

Empat menit. Mereka berdua mulai bermain kembali sehingga Konoha lagi lagi harus merobek kertas dan mengulang gambarnya itu tadi.

Lima menit. "Momo-san.." panggil Konoha dengan nada yang terdengar lirih, Momo menghentikan aktiftas mendengarkan lagunya. Lalu menatap Konoha.

"Ada apa?" tanya Momo. Konoha menyerahkan kertas hancur itu.

"Tidak kuat, maaf. Mereka terlalu banyak bergerak," oh, Momo mengerti sekarang.

Mereka berdua memang tidak bisa diam semenit saja, ya?

**OWARI**

**A/N: LOL INI DRABBLE APAAN. KUMPULAN SIH, TAPI KOK ANEH GINI LOL.**

**Ini buat Guest-chan yang minta saya bikin Fic KanoKido :"""3 tapi saya bener bener nggak bisa bikin fic saat ini, saya lagi jatuh cinta sama Drabble dan Ficlet :""""3 gomenne! *bungkuk***

**Yah, semoga dengan tujuh topic membosankan ini bisa membuat hati anda senang ya :""""3 **

**Berminat Review?**

**(Sekalian aja yang pedes, biar saya jera XD)**


End file.
